Oopss! I'm Wrong
by kyuminwine
Summary: Sungmin salah paham! *summary suram T.T* KyuMin! OOC, abal, Gender Switch, typos


**Oopss! I'm Wrong**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook [KyuMin - Gender Switch]**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast dan member Suju hanya milik Tuhan YME, author hanya meminjam nama tapi cerita ini mutlak milik author**

**Summary : Apa jadinya kalau seorang Lee Sungmin salah paham pada namja yang dicintainya?**

***&^&%^%^$%$%$%$^%$^%**

Udara musim gugur di Seoul memang menyenangkan. Meskipun dingin, tapi itulah yang membuat musim ini sangat menyenangkan. Ada sensasi dingin yang akan kalian rasakan saat kalian mengambil napas.

Sama seperti yeoja yang tengah duduk di ayunan kecil di taman sekitar komplek rumahnya. Ia juga tengah menikmati sensasi musim gugur Seoul.

"Hmm... Bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie ya?" gumamnya sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Baiklah... Aku akan menemuinya... Hwaiting Lee Sungmin!" katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Yeoja itu pun beranjak dari taman itu.

Cklek..

Pintu gerbang sebuah rumah mewah terbuka. Sungmin segera masuk ke dalam dan memencet bel rumah itu. Tak lama seorang wanita membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma..." sapa Sungmin. Wanita itu mengernyit. Ia menciba megingat siapa yeoja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Annyeong... Cari siapa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ahjumma... Ahjumma tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Sungmin. Wanita itu menggeleng. "Ahjumma... Ini aku, Sungmin... Lee Sungmin..." kata Sungmin.

"Mwo? Lee Sungmin?" tanya wanita itu memastikan. Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo... Kau cantik sekali, Minnie... Ahjumma sampai tidak mengenalimu... Padahal baru 3 tahun kita tidak bertemu..." kata wanita itu sambil mengajak Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya.

"Ahjumma bisa saja..." kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu.

"Aigoo.. Senyumanmu semakin manis saja..." kata wanita itu lagi. Sungmin hanya bisa tersipu. "Kapan kau kembali dari Jepang?" tanya wanita itu.

"2 hari yang lalu..."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, ahjumma tahu.. Kau pasti ingin bertemu Kyuhyun ya?" tanya wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah nyonya Cho, ibu Kyuhyun.

"Hehe.. Ne ahjumma..." jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

"Sayang sekali... Kyuhyun sedang pergi ke Busan bersama teman-temannya.. Tapi kau tenang saja, besok dia sudah pulang..." kata nyonya Cho.

"Oh begitu.." gumam Sungmin. Ia terdiam. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Minnie, gwaenchana? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya nyonya Cho.

"Ah, ne. Gwaenchana.. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu.. Besok aku akan kembali lagi.. Salam untuk ahjussi.." kata Sungmin.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, salam juga untuk appa dan eommamu.." kata nyonya Cho. Sungmin mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

^%$&^^&$$&*$**^$^&

Entah sudah berpa kali Sungmin melihat keluar jendela kamrnya. Ia menatap jalanan komplek rumahnya yang sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil atau kendaraan lain yang lewat. Dari jendela kamarnya ini ia bisa melihat rumah Kyuhyun yang memang berseberangan dengan rumahnya. Sungmin mendesah.

"Hhh~ Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" gumamnya.

Sungmin kembali melihat eluar jendela kamarnya. Kali ini ia melihat ada sebuah mobil berhenti depan rumah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus mengamati mobil itu sampai akhirnya... Bingo! Sungmin menangkap sosok Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil itu. Sosok tampan dan tinggi yang selalu dirindukannya. Senyum pun langsung mengembang menghiasi wajah imut Sungmin.

Senyuman yang sedari tadi terkembang di wajah Sungmin perlahan memudar seiring dengan hal yang dilihatnya. Melihat Kyuhyun merangkul seorang yeoja yang juga keluar dari mobil yang sama. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Mereka tertawa bersama dan kemudian masuk ke rumah Kyuhyun bersama. Kyuhyun sepertinya bahagia bersama yeoja itu.

$%^$%&^%*&%*&^&*^*&*&

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kepulangan Kyuhyun dari Busan. Setiap hari Sungmin selalu mengamati rumah Kyuhyun dari kamarnya. Dan beberapa hari terakhir ini Sungmin semakin sering melihat yeoja yang waktu itu pergi ke Busan bersama Kyuhyun, datang ke rumah Kyuhyun.

"Minnie!" panggil nyonya Lee. Sungmin bergegas turun untuk menemuui eommanya.

""Ne. Ada apa eomma?"

"Ini.. Tolong kau antarkan kue ini ke rumah keluarga Cho ya.. Eomma dengar Kyuhyun sedang sakit.." kata nyonya Lee sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue buatannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa tidak eomma saja?" protes Sungmin sambil menolak sodoran kue dari eommanya. Tapi nyonya Lee tetap memaksa Sungmin menerimanya dan akhirnya Sungmin mengalah.

"Tidak bisa.. Eomma mau menemani appamu bertemu klien.." jawab nyonya Lee. "Sudah jangan membantah! Cepat sana!" lanjut nyonya Lee sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Sungmin agar segera bergerak.

Sungmin pun menurut. Akhirnya ia melaksanakan perintah eommanya dengan malas dan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bisakah ia bersikap biasa saja?

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho menyambut kedatangan Sungmin dengan senang hati. Ia terlihat sangat gembira melihat Sungmin datang ke rumahnya. Nyonya Cho pun menyuruh Sungmin pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun dan melihat keadaan namja itu.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menolak, tapi apa boleh buat? Nyonya Cho terus memaksanya. Akhirnya Sungmin pun pergi ke kamar Kyuhyun. Ia mendapati namja itu tengah tertidur di ranjangnya. Kini Sungmin harus berdebat dengan hatinya. Ia tidak ingin menemui namja itu tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk mendekati namja itu. Sungmin pun luluh.

Sungmin mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun lalu duduk di tepi ranjang itu. Kyuhyun tidak merespon, ia tetap tertidur. Namja itu terlihat sangat tenang. Meskipun wajah tampannya pucat, tapi tetap saja wajah itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar tidak karuan. Berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau lupa padaku, Kyunnie?" gumam Sungmin. Tentu saja tidak ada respon apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum samar dan memberanikan diri menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun masih demam atau tidak.

"Demamnya sudah turun..." gumam Sungmin. "Cepat sembuh, Kyunnie..." katanya lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sreettt

Sungmin merasakan tangannya ditarik seseorang hingga ia kembali jatuh terduduk di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku tidak melupakanmu..." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Sungmin pun membantu Kyuhyun duduk di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat menatap Sungmin.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Kau sedang sakit!" kata Sungmin.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" balas Kyuhyun. "Bogoshipeoyo, Minnie..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum. Tatapannya penuh kerinduan.

"Mwo? Jangan bercanda, Cho Kyuhyun! Itu tidak lucu!" kata Sungmin.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius..."

"Aku tidak mau cari masalah dengan yeojachingunmu ya..."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Yeojachingu?"

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura bodoh, Kyuhyun-ah..." kata Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun pun mendesah.

"Aku tidak punya yeojachingu, Minnie..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku... Chukhae ya..." kata Sungmin.

"Aisshh... Kau ini kenapa sih? Katakan, siapa yeojachinguku?"

"Mana kutahu,,, Sudahlah, Kyuhyun-ah... Kalian sangat cocok, apalagi kalian sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama di Busan kan?" kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mencoba mengingat siapa yeoja yang pergi bersamanya ke Busan. Tawa Kyuhyun meledak saat ia ingat siapa yeoja yang Sungmin maksud.

"Kenapa malah tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit jutek.

"Kau.. Kau yang lucu..." jawab Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Jadi kau cemburu padanya, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Mwo? Cemburu? Apa hak-ku cemburu padanya?"

"Haha... Yeoja itu namanya Ryeowook.. Dia sepupuku... Hahahaha" kata Kyuhyun dilanjutkan dengan tawanya.

"Mwo? Sepupu?"

"Ne. Dia tinggal di Busan dan kemarin dia ikut denganku ke Seoul untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke universitas Seoul..." jelas kyuhyun. Sungmin terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

"Kau tidak berubah ya... Mengira yang bukan-bukan sebelum tahu pastinya.." kata Kyuhyun.

"Namanya juga perkiraan" bela Sungmin.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku yang akan cemburu kalau melihatmu bersama namja lain. Ingat itu!" kata Kyuhyyun.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Namjachingumu.."

"Mwo? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak detik ini!"

"Enak saja memutuskan secara sepihak.."

"Kau kan selalu sepihak denganku.. Jadi jangan membantah!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Posesif!"

"Memang!"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Wajah mereka semakin dekat hingga benar-benar tak ada lagi jarak. Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin. Sungmin menutup matanya, membalas kecupan Kyuhyun dengan lembut pula.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku! Arraseo?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa boleh buat..." kata Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeo nae Minnie... Saranghae..."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"Nado nae Kyunnie... Nado bogoshipeo... Nado saranghae..." balas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin. Membuat rambut yeoja itu sedikit berantakan. Keduanya tersenyum lalu Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin.

**-END-**


End file.
